villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph)
King Candy, also known as Turbo, is the main antagonist in the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk and is inspired by the comedian Ed Wynn. Film Turbo is the former ruler of the arcade racing game Turbo Time. When a newer and fancier arcade racing game called RoadBlasters came in and stole Turbo's thunder, he got jealous. So jealous that he abandoned his game and tried to take over the game for himself. However, instead of getting his attention back, he ended up putting both'' Turbo Time'', RoadBlasters ''and (presumably) himself out of order for good. This was a well-known story to all video game characters and was used as a warning to what could happen if someone abandons his or her own game - which would later be referred to as "going Turbo". It turns out that Turbo survived, disguised himself as a character called King Candy and re-programmed the 1997 arcade racing game ''Sugar Rush to make his new persona the lead character just to get his attention back. King Candy portrays himself as the benevolent lead character in "Sugar Rush", always giving sweets to its people. He is the character with the highest stats, especially in speed, and he is always selected by default. The speedster monarch is specially afraid of Vanellope regaining her place as a racer, claiming that she is a glitch. When Candy notices that Ralph came to this game, he doesn't exactly welcome him to his homeland with open arms and wants to know why Ralph is game-jumping. His cohorts are Sour Bill, his depressed diminutive lackey, and Wynnchel and Duncan, his two donut cop henchmen. He and the other racers hate a little girl called Vanellope von Schweetz, as they consider her a "glitch" in the game and never let her get the chance of racing in "Sugar Rush." He also hates outsiders that stumble upon his game. He is adored by the Sugar Rush racers, particularily Taffyta Muttonfudge. It turns out he messed with Vanellope's programming and made her a glitch in the game. During the climax, as Vanellope is trying to beat Candy in the race, he suddenly tackles Vanellope's kart with his, attempting to run Vanellope off the track. The angered ruler tries to beat her by smashing her with his candy cane, but she manages to grab the cane and transfer her glitch abilities to Candy, causing him to glitch himself and expose him as Turbo in front of Ralph, Felix and the citizens of Sugar Rush. With his identity discovered, Turbo tells Vanellope the truth and attempts to kill her, but she glitches herself and her kart away from certain death. Just as Turbo is about to follow suit, he gets eaten by a Cy-Bug that appears on the track. He survives this ordeal as Cy-Bugs become whatever they consume, transforming Turbo into a monstrous Cy-Bug abomination, a virtual virus that will destroy the entire arcade. Cy-Bug Turbo attempts to stop Ralph from wrecking the Mentos stalactites towards the Diet Cola geyser, but Ralph is able to break free from his grasp and finish wrecking the geyser. Just when Ralph is about to fall into the Diet Cola lava, Vanellope saves him just in time using her own glitching abilities (which she can now control) and her kart. The lava spews out of the bottle-shaped volcano and attracts all of the Cy-Bugs, including Cy-Bug Turbo, to their deaths, vaporising them on contact. Since Turbo belonged in his previous game, "Turbo Time" (which was out of order for good), and video game characters are unable to regenerate outside of their own games, he is gone for good. Abilities Besides being a notable racer, his ambitions and envy drove him to learn new things and brew up nefarious plots. He's the only videogame character presumed to have managed to crack the Sugar Rush security code (which was a reference to what's known as the Konami code) and re-program it to become the main character, while leaving Vanellope out. When it comes to physical strength, he is a weakling; but that changes when he is nearly devoured by a Cy-Bug and manages to merge with it, gaining great strength in the process as well as the ability to fly. Gallery Tumblr mbf48hU9cH1rghrtao1 1280.jpg|King Candy with Sour Bill Kingcandydisneywir.jpeg|Candy in his palace Turbo_jealous.png|8-bit Turbo jealous of "RoadBlasters" hogging up all his glory. Screen_shot_2012-11-04_at_11.47.31_AM.png|Turbo gloating on his win much to other 2 unnamed racers' dismay. tumblr_mb3k2jqoAr1qesinx.gif Turbo.png|King Candy's true form turbo 2 bite.png|Turbo 2 bite Turbo-king-candy-33505100-500-203.gif|King Candy glitching into Turbo Tumblr mg17zcRaAx1qim4fgo4 1280.png|King Candy as a Cy-Bug with his Turbo persona intact. turbodeath.png|King Candy (Turbo)'s death Kingcandydisney.png Turbo king candy.jpg turbo online game.jpg|Turbo in online game turbo concept art.jpg Turbo eaten.gif turbo model.png Category:Spoilers Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Jerks Category:Saboteurs Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Weaklings Category:Child-Abusers Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Parasite Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Outright Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Cowards Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Usurper Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Dictator Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Slanderers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bullies Category:Murderer Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Complete Monster Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Psychopath Category:Monsters Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Giant Category:Adulterers Category:Mutants Category:Empowered Villains